the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 January 2019
23:57-12 Welcome, Q. 23:57-17 I ha dfun goping. 23:57-41 Wtf is goping. 23:57-48 Sounds innerpropet. 23:58-04 Going u silly bruh, but with a stary P. 23:58-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:58-42 @wtp plz reply! ;( 23:58-57 Let it be known MoH is wearing an apple on her head right now OMG 23:59-17 omg tkg go check irl to see if it's true silly bruh 23:59-32 dude no he cant he just SAT DOWN 23:59-57 and goieng across the hall is too dangerous at this time of day 23:59-59 omg he has been sitting for precisely 12 hours without getting up 00:00-00 -_- 00:00-17 robbers and thieves and LLGs lurk around at this time of night! 00:00-25 LGGs* 00:00-26 Literally was just walking around in the house. 00:00-30 You two are so annoying like that. 00:00-40 Your lucky you are ALIVE 00:00-43 But TKF just sits on his computer and freaks it. :p 00:00-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:00-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:00-57 Hmph, Korra is turning into Syde. 00:01-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:01-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:01-53 It is a rare sight to see TKF out of his room 00:02-03 Not really. 00:02-05 Let us call him CheSorra65anatic now. 00:02-07 I rememba when I came to his house he never got out of his chair 00:02-16 He just scooted around on his moveable chair 00:02-29 Don't even have one. 00:02-43 omg tkf doesn't haeve a chair 00:02-45 omg tkf obvi we're meming now stop putting us down or i'll knock u out 00:02-55 u a silly bruh 00:03-04 no u 00:03-12 i'm not a silly bruh stop it 00:03-25 hey u little councelor 00:03-39 youre getting muggged kid. 00:04-34 someones getting banned tonight 00:04-34 my favorite koa quote ^ 00:04-51 omg stop laying 00:04-55 we don't like laying users 00:04-58 don't misbehaver 00:05-45 Bob, you must reply! 00:05-48 ;( 00:06-51 Guys this is a discussion hate thread, if you like them, post elsewhere..... 00:07-07 Guys this is a discussion hate thread, if you like them, post elsewhere..... 00:07-55 Does TKF not recognize helpdul redirecting? :) 00:08-01 :) 00:08-12 :) 00:09-02 I rememba when in the ESB AR some randos were opposin' T.K.F. 00:09-18 Me too, lmao. 00:14-57 GTG silly bruhs. 00:15-12 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 00:23-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:23-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:35-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:35-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:42-36 Why don't the pings ping you immediately sometimes? >:( 00:42-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 00:42-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:42-50 Sometimes they just wait until you check the tab. 00:42-54 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:42-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:43-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:47-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:48-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:48-21 Clicked off by accident, omg. 00:49-00 LET me back in. 00:51-01 hey akumi u on 00:52-00 omg i am typing an essay in TG's DM. 00:52-18 omg whats it about 00:52-28 me omg 00:54-43 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 00:55-25 what korra of me land 00:55-46 what omg 00:55-49 u watch the voice 00:56-18 U ON 00:56-52 omg 01:15-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:15-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:22-15 I am leaving Dandom 01:22-24 I am leaving Dandom 01:25-47 anyone on 01:26-00 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:26-09 akumi is on 01:26-59 no shes not 01:27-15 sure OMG 01:27-21 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:27-24 no u 01:27-42 i' off 01:27-48 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 01:27-50 I'm on and I'm off, omg. 01:28-51 s Can you not? 01:28-53 :P 01:29-08 see korra 01:29-10 I warned ye 01:29-41 seems i found a sekrit chat and asked if any bruhs were on 01:29-41 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:29-42 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:30-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:30-38 Clicked off by accident, fucken. 01:30-42 Welcome, Syde BOT. 01:32-11 Since when did the bot leave? 01:32-41 qbert 01:32-44 did you know 01:32-48 that 01:32-49 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:33-03 The bot didn't leave or rejoin for me 01:33-04 what dude 01:33-09 Probably because you rejoined dude OMG 01:33-09 01:33-15 maybe yeh 01:35-48 Syde and Q must continue the chain in #main-chat on TDLD. 01:36-04 Why? 01:36-13 It must continue. 01:36-30 Alright. Done. 01:36-35 /me checks 01:36-38 Good, good. 01:36-38 Do it, Q, omg. 01:38-36 Did it 01:38-38 omg 01:40-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:41-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:41-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:43-01 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 01:43-02 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 01:50-17 https://spongebob.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:773859 01:50-40 Please help me help you protect the chat. 01:51-23 So can users themselves on ESB start requests for rights? 01:51-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:51-59 omg a hot gurl is huggen me 01:52-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:52-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:52-10 Sure, Q. 01:52-18 omg a hot gurl is huggen me 01:52-38 hot girls are propaganda omg 01:52-42 No! 01:52-46 they are real omg 01:52-52 Sure omg 01:53-09 Well I'm heading out now 01:53-10 \o 01:53-14 \o 01:53-50 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:54-01 What if Qst is a hot girl 01:54-15 Ew, no. 01:54-20 Never say such a thing again. 01:54-40 I've got a confession to make, sadly 01:54-40 I saw John Lennon at Wendy's 01:54-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:55-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:55-09 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:56-28 Sure. 02:06-14 Omg, I clicked off Discord by accident. 02:07-02 omg 02:07-08 akumi is now the one writing a mini-novel 02:07-21 YEH omg 02:08-51 omg its loading stell 02:08-56 RIP 02:09-04 akumi is almost done with her novel 02:09-09 well like 2/3 of the way done probably 02:09-22 omg 02:09-29 u watch the voice 02:10-08 no omg 02:11-17 OMG Discord 02:15-17 OMG akumi is done with her novel 02:18-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:28-18 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 02:28-35 Nice! :D 02:32-09 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 02:35-50 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:43-17 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 02:43-22 o/ 02:43-43 o/ 02:50-52 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:52-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:52-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:54-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:54-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:55-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:55-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:56-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:56-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:59-48 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:00-08 So does TDL mention elementals? 03:00-16 as in elemental creatures not just elements 03:00-35 Not so far. 03:00-45 Ah ok 03:01-04 Like what some fucken gnomes I presume 03:01-04 I saw an article on Fandom with some images of them 03:01-15 Link me this article 03:01-16 Taken from the new trailer for Spider Man: Far From Home 03:01-21 Damn it! 03:01-29 Actually it wasnt an article 03:01-34 Thought it was caught on tape 2018~ 03:01-35 ! 03:02-02 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:02-18 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:02-31 https://mobile.twitter.com/getFANDOM/status/1085247565656772608/photo/1 03:06-02 Smg 03:06-04 smh 03:06-21 copied some ninjago shit with the elementals 03:08-57 I am leaving Fandom 03:08-59 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:11-00 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:11-06 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:11-07 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:11-17 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:12-19 Hmph. 03:13-08 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:13-08 Link me anime immediately 03:14-37 no y 03:14-38 *u 03:15-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:15-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:16-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:18-04 @TheKorraFanatic Hi there, I’m definitely not Mer! Don’t mind me. :3 03:19-23 Haven't seen Yuri234567890 in a while 03:19-48 Me too. 03:19-48 I thought they switch accounts to Victor3456 03:19-57 Aren't they Art rules though? 03:20-00 *switched 03:20-04 idk 03:22-02 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:22-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:22-29 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:22-41 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:22-44 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:23-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:23-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:26-55 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:26-56 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:28-00 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:28-26 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:28-32 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:29-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 03:30-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:30-26 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:31-27 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:35-13 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 03:39-04 Discord is refusing to open on Chrome. -_- 03:39-28 Wiki Activity was refusing to open on Safari earlier 03:39-34 Had to load my profile page 03:39-36 Sad. 03:40-11 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 03:40-12 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:41-39 ~ MechQueste has joined the chat ~ 03:44-02 Welcome, MechQueste. 03:44-52 ~ MechQueste has left the chat ~ 03:45-30 (blobcatangry) 03:45-38 /me checks the other chat 03:47-07 Sure. 03:55-34 Korra, 03:55-40 Can you believe ryker is my age? 03:55-58 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:56-00 Sure. 03:56-04 His birthday is April 16th 1999 03:56-07 The day before mine 03:56-07 Rykerdante? 03:56-11 He acts like all of the other /me RPers and Q***** people. 03:56-12 Yeah 03:56-17 Did you think he was younger? 03:56-23 No. 03:56-33 I've known him for almost 2 years. 03:56-47 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:56-48 Slack got an update today and I do not like it. 03:56-59 Welcome, South Ferry. 03:57-09 Icy and I were complaining about it earlier on Discord, lol. 03:57-09 Welcome, South Ferry. 03:57-21 Hmph. 03:58-52 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 03:58-58 Starting to wonder if some dope was passed around the chat when I was gone or something, cuz everyone seems to be on something. 03:59-14 https://c.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Lady_Furude RIP. 03:59-19 A wise man said that, Qst. 04:00-43 SpongeBobiaChatBot still gone. 04:00-50 A damn shame too, was the only ESB user I liked. 04:04-37 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:04-42 Test 04:04-50 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:04-56 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 04:05-01 Hmph. 04:05-02 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 04:05-09 Well I'm heading out now 04:05-16 Chat was lagging and then glitching 04:05-23 Farewell. 04:05-29 \o 04:05-36 \o 04:05-44 ~ Qstlijku has been kicked by Qstlijku ~ 04:12-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:12-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:24-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:24-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:24-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:25-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:25-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:27-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:27-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:27-38 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:29-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:29-39 Someone is getting banned tonight. 04:29-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:30-06 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:30-21 No RP talk in weeks 04:30-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:30-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:31-18 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:31-21 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 04:31-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:32-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:32-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:32-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:32-53 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 04:34-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:34-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:35-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:36-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:37-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:38-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:43-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:43-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:43-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:45-44 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 04:45-55 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 04:48-32 Sad. :( 04:50-06 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~